


[PODFIC] We Are Together

by almosttomorocco



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosttomorocco/pseuds/almosttomorocco
Summary: There aren't enough words to describe their love.





	[PODFIC] We Are Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [796116311389](https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/gifts), [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts), [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805446) by [796116311389](https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389). 



> A birthday gift for 796116311389
> 
> It isn't the best recording quality, I know- I'm learning but need to start somewhere. *Finally* have audacity, so we'll build from there. I hope you'll enjoy anyway!
> 
> For 796116311389, whose writing I adore, and who had a birthday last week! Many thanks for your permission to post!7
> 
> Also dedicated to aranel_parmadil and consulting_smartass, whose podfic of Chyrse's "Waste of Breathe" made me fall in love with podfic.

Download on mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bt4t04cfzfkmg42/REDPEN2.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for listening! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feed my fangirl soul. 
> 
> I'm on the tumblr @ [almosttomorocco](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almosttomorocco)


End file.
